


Where Genetics Are Unimportant

by confetticas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Communication Failure, M/M, Mpreg, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetticas/pseuds/confetticas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is pregnant, Michael and Raphael aren't sure which of them is the father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Genetics Are Unimportant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/gifts).



“Did _you_ know that archangels could get human _men_ pregnant?” Adam demands of his older brother as soon as the archangels disappear out the back door.  
  
Sam blinks stupidly. “…Adam, are you pregnant?” he asks warily.  
  
Adam gapes. “You _did_ know!” he accuses. “Why the hell didn’t you _warn_ me? Who else knows about this? I sleep with two archangels on a fairly regular basis and _no one thought that I needed to know that I could get pregnant?!_ ”  
  
“Um,” Sam’s lips twitch slightly, like he can’t quite decide if he wants to burst into laughter, kick the ass of anyone who ever touched his little brother, or be sympathetic. “I’m your brother, not your mate. It wasn’t my job to warn you and I assumed that you would’ve known, Gabriel told me before we had sex the first time and _we_ weren’t even in a relationship. It didn’t occur to me that they might not have told you that it was possible. Also, not just archangels, angels in general. Dean knows, too.”  
  
Adam makes a sound that comes dangerously close to being an actual _growl_. “And you couldn’t have mentioned it? Just once? In passing, or anything?”  
  
“You’re pregnant,” Sam states, sounding a little dumbfounded.  
  
Adam rolls his eyes. “No, Sam, not at all. I’m just throwing a fit because no one bothered to tell me that it was _possible_. Yes, I’m fucking pregnant. For fucks sake,” he mutters in disgust.  
  
Sam shakes his head slowly, looking decidedly torn. “Um,” he says, helplessly. “Do you know which one of them is…?”  
  
“No,” Adam mutters, glancing away. “Not a clue. And they said they wouldn’t be able to tell until the baby is born. Freaking beautiful, isn’t it?”  
  
“Well,” Sam offers pragmatically. “It isn’t like it really matters. They’ll both be around for the kids entire life, he’ll probably consider both of them his Dad’s. In this case, I don’t think genetics are actually all that important.”  
  
Adam quirks an eyebrow at his older brother in disbelief. “What.”  
  
Sam shrugs, “Seriously, I can be supportive, Adam.”  
  
“Right. Sure you can,” Adam agrees doubtfully, remembering the day that Sam found out that Adam wasn’t just mated to Michael, but also to Raphael. It hadn’t exactly been a fun day for anyone involved. Except maybe Dean, who’d spent the vast majority of it laughing his ass off at all of them. “And I’m sure you aren’t plotting ways to harm them, either.”  
  
“…maybe a little?” Sam answers uncomfortably. “Not even for getting you pregnant, just for not telling you that it was a possibility. You had the right to know that, and it wasn’t right of them not to tell you.”  
  
Adam huffs. “According to them, they figured you or Dean would’ve mentioned something to me. Nice of you all to assume that someone else bothered with telling me the important little details. The only person here who gets to be mad is me, and I’m going to let it go just as soon as I stop puking every other hour.”  
  
“Okay, fine,” Sam concedes reluctantly, frowning in clear displeasure. “I won’t do anything to them. I might still yell a little, but you aren’t going to talk me out of that. They honestly have a whole lot worse coming, if you think about it, I’m being nice.” He pauses here, blatantly ignoring Adam’s incredulous glower. “Seriously though, why won’t they be able to tell who the biological father is until after the baby is born? I mean, shouldn’t that be easy for them? Doesn’t the baby have Grace?”  
  
“Yeah, the baby has Grace,” Adam confirms, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. “But, until she’s actually born, her Grace is unstable enough that if they try poking at it, it could hurt or kill her, and none of us consider it worth the risk. Like you said in your oddly supportive and non judgmental little speech, it doesn’t really matter – they’ll both be her Dad’s. I mean, I’m not saying I don’t want to know, but…” he shrugs. “Definitely not chancing it.”  
  
Sam winces. “I didn’t know that,” he murmurs apologetically. “ _Definitely_ not worth the risk, I completely agree. But then how do you know that you’re having a girl?” he asks curiously. “I mean, isn’t it a little early to be able to tell?”  
  
Adamshrugs, “Of course they can’t tell. I mean, I’m sure they could if it was safe for them to go poking at her Grace, but seeing as how it isn’t, they wouldn’t be able to tell any better than a human could. I just… I feel like she’s a girl,” Adam admits, looking a little shocked at his own admission. “I don’t know why,” he adds, shrugging again. “It just… I think she’s a girl.”  
  
“Can’t argue with that,” Sam agrees amiably enough, barely managing to bite back a comment about motherly intuition, if only because Adam seems a bit volatile. “…oh. Hi, Michael,” he greets as the archangel wanders back into the house.  
  
“Hello, Samuel,” Michael replies, coming up behind Adam and wrapping his arms around his mate comfortably. “How are you feeling, Adam?” he asks in concern. “Do you need to rest?”  
  
Adam rolls his eyes exasperatedly. “Sam, I changed my mind. You can hurt him, but only a little. Just enough that he’ll be less of an overprotective ass.”  
  
Sam snorts, sending Michael a sympathetic look. “There isn’t a thing in the world you’re going to be able to do to either one of us to accomplish that goal, little brother.”  
  
“Make that the three of us,” Raphael adds helpfully as he walks in and stands beside his brother, slinging one arm over Michael’s shoulder and moving the other one to rest  his hand protectively on Adam’s stomach. “You’re just going to have to learn to deal with overprotective, love. It isn’t going anywhere anytime soon.”  
  
Adam huffs. “I hate you all,” he grumbles affectionately.   
  
“Oh! Is it opposite day again?” Gabriel asks gleefully from the doorway, glancing at Adam, Michael and Raphael and promptly deciding that it’s easier to fly to Sam than attempt to get past the group hug taking place in the walkway. “I _love_ opposite day!” he enthuses, jumping onto Sam’s back with a wicked grin.  
  
“ _No_!” Sam and Raphael snap at exactly the same time, Sam sounding a little out of breath as he tries to catch his balance and not drop his mate on the ground.  
  
Adam snickers, murmuring something about karma being a beautiful thing. 


End file.
